A Somewhat Motherly Spanking
by Petritis
Summary: Link is spanked by Twinrova for foul language. Several alternate endings to soon come. THERE IS SPANKING! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE, DO NOT READ!
1. Chapter 1

This is another suggested idea by one of my favorite fanfic writing helpers! It is a Legend of Zelda fic with **SPANKING! If you do not like this kind of material, than move along to another author!**

_**A Somewhat "Motherly" spanking**_

A Somewhat "Motherly" Spanking

Our story begins with our hero atop the Spirit Temple. He stared down at the temple's entrance and saw something quite strange. It was a tall, green, and very beautiful witch, who is called Twinrova by many. She seemed to be sucking Link's newfound companion, Nabooru, into a purplish-black hole in the ground. Link rushed down to the entrance as fast as his legs could carry him, fear for his new friend driving him to move at a speed he never thought he could achieve.

Right as he reached the door, Navi, Links's fairy companion, stopped him and said, "Don't! You may be able to beat her when you're older, but now you're way too weak!"

Link shrugged off her warning and went outside the temple, just in time to see Nabooru sink completely into the hole with a terrified scream. At this time, Twinrova looked at the boy and began floating back into the temple, beckoning him to follow. Link promptly drew his Kokiri Sword and rushed after her, leaving Navi behind.

"What the fuck did you do to Nabooru, you bitch!" Link yelled, with the slightest bit of fear in his voice. "I'll kick your ass!"

"You think you have what it takes to stand in defiance against me?" The sorceress mocked, a small grin spreading across her lovely face. "I can easily best you. And maybe a bit of punishment for that mouth of yours is in order."

Link charged, but she easily pushed the young hero back, knocking him on his rear. He tried the same tactic, but this time, she lifted him up with magic and fired a light, non-lethal ball of energy at him, knocking him unconscious. Luckily, he woke up less than a minute later, only to notice that his weapons and equipment had been taken.

"Give me my sword, you evil bitch!" he yelled, knowing there was nothing he could do about it.

At this final curse word, Twinrova, who had assumed a sitting position, levitated the boy over her lap. "I told you what would happen if you kept mouthing up!" she stated, lifting the hem of his tunic and jerking his underwear down in one swift motion, exposing his bare bottom. "I never break my word."

She started spanking him, quite softly at first. With each smack it got harder. After about 30 seconds, Link's bottom had turned a dark shade of pink. Then once she reached full strength, his bottom turned redder with the smack.

"Please stop! PLEASE!" the boy hero cried, tears streaming down his face.

"I'm afraid that we have a very long way to go, young man," Twinrova said sternly, quickening her pace. "A naughty boy like you needs a good spanking."

She ignored Link's cries and just kept spanking the boy until she saw the purple mark of a bruise on his backside. Then she knew that her job was done. She started slowing down, but kept the strength up. After about 5 minutes of a slowed pace, she decided to stop.

"Alright, it's over," she said, pulling Link into a hug and rocking back and forth in the air. This continued for a few minutes until the boy's sobbing quieted down somewhat, though tears were still pouring down his face.

Twinrova kissed Link's forehead. "Now, I have a proposition for you," she said. "I want you to be my son, Link. I think that I can straighten you out to be a good man."

This was quite a surprise to the young hero. This woman was offering to be his mother? As admittedly tempting as it sounded, Link reluctantly refused the offer. After one last hug and a kiss, coupled with a warning of another nasty spanking if Link continued using foul language, Twinrova sent him on his way. As he walked out of the temple, rubbing his bottom relentlessly, Link could only think to himself that this would not be his last encounter with the desert witch.

"I'll get you for this," he thought. "No matter how long it takes, I will get revenge!"

(Seven years later…)

Link walked up to the final chamber of the Spirit Temple, ready to fight. He was secretly hoping that Twinrova didn't remember him: he did not want a repeat of what happened last time. To him, it seemed like 20 minutes because of the power of the temple, but to Twinrova it had been 7 years. He still felt the pain in his bottom, though luckily the temple's powers removed the marks. Sadly, it couldn't heal the pain he felt.

He entered the chamber and Twinrova glared at him. "I remember you," she said. "You're the boy that I gave a sound spanking to some few years ago."

Link gulped nervously, then yelled, "That won't happen this time, you bitch!"

Twinrova's eyes widened and she yelled, "Didn't I teach you about swearing when we last met?! Fine, come fight me, but if you lose, I'm going to turn you into the little kid that we both know you are. I'm going to spank you for hours at a time every day until you become the perfect child! As a witch, I don't sleep, so I could spank you for days without stop if I see fit!" she threatened. Link had to suppress a shudder at the aura the sorceress was giving off. "So come, if you wish! Remember the consequences for your upcoming loss!"

Link bared his sword and charged at her as the door closed. He heard a clash as all went dark.

**End!**

**That's the end of another story. PM me for ideas, Rate and Review if you want to. All flames will be deleted! Add me as your favorite author if you want more stories. I thank my loyal and ever so giving main idea giver, without whom I would not be writing stories. Multiple alternate endings coming soon.**


	2. Accepting the Terms

Alternate Ending #1

"I'll be your son," Link said, nodding.

Twinrova smiled and hugged the boy again. "You won't regret your decision," she promised. Then her expression became stern. "However, I will make this clear: any naughtiness will be punished with a good spanking."

Link gulped at this, but could only nod. He really hoped he wouldn't regret this.

(Seven years later…)

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Twinrova asked worriedly.

Link nodded. "Ganondorf has gone too far," he said assuredly. "It's only a matter of time before he tries to kill you for your power. I'll stop him before he even tries!"

Twinrova nodded. "Then you have my blessing," she said. "But be warned, any shenanigans and I'll put you over my knee."

"Mom!" Link cried, embarrassed. "I'm not a kid anymore!"

Twinrova smiled and patted her son on the head. "You're never too young for your mother to spank you, my love." Honestly, the boy had been quite a challenge during the first year: she'd had to spank him almost every day, but now he'd grown out of it. She could only hope it would last.

With a last hug and a kiss, Link left the Spirit Temple to confront his nemesis.

End!


	3. A Losing Battle

Twinrova blocked Link's sword with her ice wand and pushed him back with some effort. Then she launched a fire spell at him, which he blocked with his Mirror Shield. Suddenly getting an idea, she quickly launched an ice spell, which he blocked…only for the ground to freeze up around him, trapping him in place.

As Link struggled to break free, Twinrova began charging up a ball of magic energy—non-lethal, of course, but strong enough to knock the hero out. "Time for Mommy to put you to bed!" she shouted as she threw it at him, faster than Link had time to block. The ball connected, and Link blacked out.

(Later)

Link awoke to notice that his weapons and equipment had once again been removed from his person. What's worse, Twinrova had apparently made good on her promise, as he was now a child again! Aforementioned witch suddenly appeared and grabbed the young hero by the ear. "Now you are mine," she said coldly. "And you are going to be spending a very long time over my knee, young man."

"NOOO!" Link cried, as his new mother picked him up, put him over her knee, tore the hem of his tunic and his underwear off (he wouldn't need either for a long time), and proceeded to give him what was sure to be a very nasty spanking.

"This is for your own good," she said as she tanned his bottom. "Oh, and don't worry about needing to eat or drink, or even age. The spell I've put on you will keep you in this form until you become a perfect little boy, and also keeps you from getting hungry or thirsty when I spank you."

She was really going to town on the boy's bottom now. Purple bruises were already starting to appear. This spanking, the first of many, lasted for one whole week!

End!


End file.
